La Cabellera
by Gardeniel
Summary: Basado en el cuento de Maupassant. Draco es un medimago que trabaja en San Mungo, en Enfermedades mentales. Un desafío llega a su vida; tratar de curar y dar tratamiento a un antiguo profesor. Pero, lo que nunca imaginó es que sus memorias guardan un terrorífico misterio. Fic participante en el reto "Te Potterizarás de Terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Este es mi segundo fic. Espero que les guste, tanto como yo disfruté adaptándolo. Les recuerdo que es una adaptación al cuento "La Cabellera", del gran maestro Guy de Maupassant, integrando algunos personajes de J.K. Rowling, que obviamente no son míos.

Este fic está participando en el reto "Te Potterizarás de Terror". Ojala que les guste.

_La cabellera_

La habitación estaba pintada completamente blanca, con algunas manchas que denotaban el tránsito continuo del personaje que residía allí. Tenía una ventana en lo alto y con barrotes encantados, para que no se pudiera alcanzar ni destruir. Ésta alumbraba de manera mezquina, algunos espacios del piso eran iluminados, los que convivían la oscuridad del cuarto. En la esquina de la habitación se encontraba el loco, sentado en una destruida y roída silla que parecía ser de caoba y nos miraba con una mirada fija, vacía y atormentada. El loco era demasiado delgado, a causa de sus constantes negaciones a comer; tenía las mejillas huecas y el pelo casi cano, el cual se había encanecido en los pocos eses que lo habíamos visitado. Su ropa, la cual evidenciaba un pasado esplendoroso, estaba deteriorada, desteñida y rota por los constantes cambios de ámino del sujeto. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y sus miembros, huesudos, estaban contraídos por el frío que hacía en la habitación carente de calor. Al mirarlo, se observaba la locura en su presencia, sus movimientos desquiciados y descontrolados, sus labios en constante murmullo, sus ojos bien abiertos y con grandes ojeras negras. Todo el él mostraba aquel pensamiento, la locura, la cual residía en él como un parásito que lo mataba lentamente y absorbía hasta el más recóndito de su ser.

¿Qué pensamientos tenía aquel desgraciado que agonizaba lentamente, solo y demacrado?¿Qué verdad podría brindar las memorias de aquel ser perturbado por aquella terrible condición?

Yo llevaba algunos meses trabajando en San Mungo, en especial en el área de Enfermedades mentales. Me había dirigido allí ya que había terminado la carrera de Medimago, la cual me ayudaría a redimir todo el daño producido por mi familia y por los mortífagos, a los que ayudé. Era la cuarta vez que lo veía; tan desquiciado, tan solitario, tan abstraído, y no había visto algún progreso durante su tratamiento. La mayoría de los médicos lo daban por perdido, pero nosotros, las nuevas generaciones, queríamos cambiar el mundo, queríamos hacer un imposible, el cual se encontraba en frente de nosotros.

El médico, un personaje bajito comparado a mí, el cual era el encargado de la vigilancia de los internos, me dijo con su voz ronca:

- El paciente número 312 tiene los siguientes síntomas: tiene unos terribles arrebatos de furor, se golpea constantemente debido a la imposibilidad de concretar los actos que desea; es uno de los dementes más peculiares que he visto. Él Padece locura erótica y macabra. Es una especie de necrófilo; esto se puede observar en el diario que se le ha encontrado entre sus pertenencias. Allí se nos muestra de la forma más clara la enfermedad de su espíritu y en el que, por así decirlo, su locura se hace palpable. Si le interesa, Señor Malfoy, puede leer ese documento para complementar su informe. Espero que sea bastante enriquecedor para su tratamiento.

Con unas ansias colosales, seguí al doctor hasta su oficina. Él abrió uno de los estantes enumerados y entregó un librito de cuero verdoso y desgastado. Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial, pues ese objeto podría desvelar el misterio de aquel desgraciado.

-Léalo, señor Malfoy –dijo el hombrecito -, y luego déme su opinión.

Cuando por fin me hallé en mi propia oficina, tomé ansioso con mis manos temblorosas aquel pequeño librito. Fijé mi mirada en la letra pulcra y esmerada del que estaba encerrado en unas habitaciones más allá. He aquí lo que contenía el cuaderno:

«Me definía como un hombre feliz, alegre y con una sonrisa perfecta. Qué mejor cualidades para un hombre enigmático y atrayente como yo. Yo, un escritor famoso, bello, aclamado por las damas, necesitaba pocas cosas para complementar lo feliz que era. Si bien la alegría y la alta autoestima que me generaban mis grandes admiradoras me mantenían en un estado de felicidad constante, algo me decía que no era completo. Tenía una pasión. Una pasión que me llamaba en diferentes momentos de mi vida y que reclamaba con fuerza, para así satisfacerla de manera completa.

« Algunos dirán que mi hiper-desarrollada autoestima, la riqueza y la fama me mantenían en una constante plenitud, pero también debo agregar que el sexo me complacía. Esto lo recalco ya que la mayoría de los que me rodean, en especial el público masculino o las personas que rodean a mis admiradoras, han conspirado en contra de mí diciendo y propagando que soy homosexual. Seré cuidadoso, pero no lo soy. Sé que no es un defecto, para nada, pero tal caso no es el mío. Disfrutaba de manera frenética tirándome a algunas de mis admiradoras más fieles, esas que me seguían en cada firma de libros, ciudad por ciudad. Eso podía satisfacerme, pero debo agregar que hay una pasión oculta que me llena de manera plena. Esa pasión era la búsqueda y la posesión de los más prestigiosos muebles antiguos y objetos históricos, esos que mantienen consigo tantas historias, tantas emociones, tantos secretos.

¡Oh!, con tan solo pensarlo, siento un leve cosquilleo en mis entrañas.

«Como me abundaba el dinero con todos los libros y ediciones de mis supuestas aventuras, buscaba por doquier los muebles más finos y prestigiosos de la zona europea, observando y analizando cada objeto, con la esperanza de que albergaran ricas y fabulosas historias tras ellos. Muy a menudo, cerraba los ojos, en medio del local, e imaginaba con facilidad a los personajes que habían estado en contacto con esos elementos, pensando en cómo los palpaban, cómo los tomaban frente a un hecho impúdico. Solía tener unas visiones raras, que me gratificaban totalmente.

Algunas veces, pasaba varios días mirando aquellos objetos, vigilando como un celador, que nadie se los llevara, hasta que en un arrebato de pasión, los compraba, y agrandaba mi colección.

«Cuando ya los tenía en casa, pasaba semanas admirándolo, disfrutando esas ensoñaciones mías, en donde la imagen de la dueña del objeto lo lucía con orgullo cuando llegaban sus visitas. ¡Cómo me había gustado conocer a aquella dama, elegante y distinguida! ¿Cómo hubiera sido aquella conversación con ella? Pero… _¡pero ella está muerta! _Creo que es un poco loco lo que apuntaré en estas páginas, pero el solo hecho de pensar que deseo con ardor estar con esa mujer, me complica terriblemente. Lo malo es que ese sentimiento, ese fuego mío no decrece y resiste a apagarse. ¡Ah, belleza de mujer de las épocas pasadas, si tan solo pudiera convocarlas en un momento y probar sus dulces labios! ¡Oh!, goce maravilloso, ¿Por qué no debería ser eterno todo aquello que posee la belleza? Si fuese así, podría unirme a la eternidad, conservando así mi bello cutis. ¡Oh!, ¡cuán deseoso fuera con ese ideal!

«He tenido noches enteras envela, pensando en la vida de esa mujer; esa mujer que vivió, amó, besó en innumerables ocasiones y, que ahora solo sus besos son recuerdos de un ánima en pena. Es por eso que imagino una y otra vez esa situación; recordando una y otra vez, buscando entre mi imaginación sin fin las supuestas acciones de esa mujer, cada vez retrocediendo, pues si llego hasta su fin, lo único que encontraré es la muerte; su cuerpo blanquecino cubierto por la mortaja de la muerte. Y, ¡me perturba, no sabes cuanto!, ¡oh, mujer del pasado! Porque sé que moriste, porque sé que cada segundo puede ser el último que me queda de vida y después… después, solo queda la muerte; ¡Mi muerte!

«_Adiós, mujer del ayer. Te amo_.

« Pero ahora, día tras día, años tras año, la he encontrado, ya no tengo para qué quejarme; hoy la tengo a mi lado y yace conmigo. Con ella he temido experiencias inexplicables, gozos nunca antes sentidos; he tenido placeres que nunca había imaginado.

«Tú, mi querido lector, te preguntarás, dónde la he encontrado. Te respondo, yo, Gilderoy Lockhart, escritor, ex profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, siete veces la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista Corazón de bruja, la he encontrado en unos de los pasajes más pintorescos de una ciudad cercana a París. Te preguntarás ¿Dónde? Bueno, yo te respondo: una hermosa y soleada mañana de primavera merodeaba por las pintorescas de una cuidad aledaña a París mágico. No sabes la satisfacción que me daba al pasar por allí, al ver como la gente se daba vuelta a mirarme, al reconocer la encantadora y hermosa figura mía. Satisfecho ante la reacción de la gente, que se dirigía a mí, me pedía autógrafos y me besaban, me dirigí directo a la tienda que frecuentaba en las vacaciones. Recuerdo que en esas fechas no había mucho que me intrigara, pero esa vez, tal vez por la influencia de esa época del año, me sentí totalmente cautivado por un mueble francés del siglo XVII. Recuerdo que era muy hermoso y fino, con detalles acabados a mano, realizados por unos esclavos muggles de esa época. Yo, pasmado ante tal hermosura, me dirigí hacia el vendedor y le pregunté por el precio. Recuerdo que era demasiado, pero el solo deseo de tenerlo a mi lado derribaría cualquier precio elevado. Me quedé cerca de quince minutos allí, contemplando su belleza, hasta que el sonido del reloj de la tienda indicó medio día. Ante esa situación, tomé la determinación de marcharme.

«No hubo noches en que no dejé de pensar en ese mueble, recordando sus formas, su textura y sus colores… y para qué hablar de las miles de historias que podía albergar ese centenario mueble. Pasaron cinco noches, y con el remordimiento albergado en mi cabeza, volví a la tienda.

«Aún estaba allí, solo magnífico, con sus detalles y sus colores… Ante mi maniática presencia, el vendedor me preguntó algunas cosas y yo solo atiné a contestarle con algunos monosílabos. El deseo me había cegado completamente y tuve que concentrarme para responderle al viejo que me miraba con interrogante.

-¿Quiere que le cuente la procedencia de ese mueble?-

Yo, algo trémulo, le contesté, tratando de ocultar mi desesperación.- Está bien, deseoso escucho la procedencia de ese mueble.

El viejito se aclaró la garganta y mirando hacia un punto fijo imaginario, dijo:

-Ese mueble que ve allí fue un objeto perteneciente a una vieja familia de sangre pura; lamentablemente, ya inexistente. Don Olivier Rossier fue el único hijo de una familia poderosa de este lado de la ciudad. Era conocida como los grandes esclavistas de muggles y reconocida en todo este territorio. Él fue el último Rossier de esa familia a causa del error que cometió- El hombrecito siguió comentando hasta que yo tosí en señal de incomodidad.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene la vida de ese personaje con el mueble en cuestión?

-Mucha, mi señor, ese joven, que no tenía más de treinta años, perdió todo lo que tenía por una mujer- el hombre quiso explicármelo, ya que cada vez que hablaba, yo no hacía relaciones con lo que él mencionaba- una mujer muggle, la cual lo hizo perder hasta la cabeza. La leyenda cuenta que el joven Rossier, el que vivía con sus padres, era el heredero de los grandes territorios de esta ciudad. Ésta antes, como en el siglo XVII, era el centro de plantaciones y fuente inagotable de esclavos exóticos.

«Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó una linda esclava a la mansión, la que se dedicaba a las labores domésticas. El señor Rossier, al verla, fijó sus ojos en ella, siendo cuestionado por sus padres, los cuales profesaban como religión la pureza de la sangre. Se decía que sus padres aplicaban métodos de tortura para que él dejara de desear a la esclava, pero aún así su ímpetu no decrecía. La seguía en todo momento, hasta logró hacerla suya a la fuerza en varias ocasiones. Cuando sus padres supieron la gran falta de su hijo, lo obligaron a que se mudara a Hungría, pero éste escapó muchas veces del condenado viaje.

«Sus padres, ya cabreados por el comportamiento de su hijo aceptaron la condición y le amenazaron que debía realizar sus prácticas, sin que los demás sangre puras lo supieran. Pero lo que no consideraron es que la esclava huía del joven Rossier. Ésta era perseguida y mantenida en la habitación del joven, hasta él le compró algunos hermosos ropajes y mandó a realizar a sus mejores y más diestros esclavos unos finísimos muebles, entre esos el que se encuentra en frente suyo. Ella no los quiso ni mirar y se rehusó a compartir su lecho en todo momento. Ante esta situación, el joven Rossier se vio obligado a torturarla y en una de esas, perdió toda su racionalidad, terminando poseyéndola y cortándole la mitad de sus rizos. Cada noche, ante la falta de su amada, recurría a su cabello, oliendo e imaginándola en su lecho compartiendo los lujos de la mansión.

«Sin embargo, un día el desquiciado señor Rossier obligó una vez más a su amada, pero ella no le contestó como él deseaba. Tomó su cuello entre sus manos y cuando el último respiro se llevó a cabo, selló sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su aliento. La llevó hasta su habitación, tomó el mechón que le faltaba y se encerró en aquel mueble durante varios días. Los padres, confundidos y extrañados ante la ausencia de su hijo, fueron a su habitación, encontrándose con el olor repugnante de la muerte. Cuando abrieron la puerta de aquel armario, lo encontraron a él, sonriente y pálido, con el cadáver de la chica, que poco a poco se deshacía entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando los padres se dieron cuenta de la locura del chico por la muggle.

-Eso significa que él murió aquí, junto con la chica- pregunté, algo asombrado por la gran historia del joven; lamenté con profundidad el no poder desmemoriar a varias personas para patentar la historia como mía, pero obviamente, tendría que cambiar el final.

-Sí, por eso es tan importante, ya que el joven y su amada fueron albergados por este mueble. Éste simboliza el deseo constante de una gran figura, leyenda de nuestro territorio. ¿Cómo no estar conmovido y encandilado por este mueble?

«Me tenté de inmediato y más aún cuando en mi mente apareció aquella joven, que fue deseada con tal intensidad por el señor Rossier. Tan solo fue un segundo y sentí su suave perfume, sus brillantes ondas castañas, el sabor de sus labios… todo completamente todo apareció en mi mente. De un momento a otro me vi en mi casa con el mueble instalado en mi sala personal.

«¡No saben cuanto tiempo estuve frente a esa obra maestra, contemplándola y palpándola centímetro tras centímetro! Cada momento que pasaba lejos de él me sentía incompleto, algo ahogado y con unas ganas tremendas de huir a mi casa para tocar una y otra vez sus formas perfectas. Durante muchos días adoré a ese mueble; hasta terminé durmiendo entre sus paredes como si fuera comúnmente mi cama.

«Sin embargo, algo cruzó por mi mente, lo cual era recurrente en mi persona, una idea alocada, pero tal vez cierta se instaló en mi cabeza. Debía ocultar un escondite. Ante la idea mi corazón se aceleró, mis manos sudaron, hasta mi garganta se estrechó con solo albergar aquella idea descabellada. Pasé una noche completa buscándolo, sin logro alguno.

«Lo que sabía era que la perseverancia siempre traía frutos. Lo conseguí al día siguiente, cuando por accidente, me apoyé de manera brusca en una de las paredes donde ya recurría a dormitar. La tabla cedió y encontré un fondo de terciopelo negro, el cual acogía una maravillosa cabellera de mujer.

«Aunque no lo crean, fue eso lo que encontré, una cabellera: una mediana trenza de cabellos castaños, que debían de haber sido cortados de manera dispareja y estaban atados a los dos extremos por una cuerda de oro.

«Recordé con ansias la historia de aquel viejecito y las imágenes que imaginé al compra el mueble cruzaron por mi mente. Llegué a sudar frío con lo percibido, ya que el perfume que despedía, imperceptible para algunos ya, me tenía demasiado excitado.

«La cogí entre mis manos, sintiendo la sedosidad de esos cabellos, despacio, casi religiosamente, y la abracé, acurrucándola en mi pecho.

«Una extraña emoción se apoderó de mí. No supe muy bien qué era aquello. Imaginé que era aquel joven, incomprendido, encarnado en mí, quien iba a realizar toda su voluntad. Pero la pregunta se asomó en mi mente. ¿Por qué habían ocultado esos cabellos en el mueble? ¿Qué males había provocado a esos padres después de enterrador esos cuerpos?

«Esas ideas quedaron en segundo prioridad cuando mi mente recordó la existencia de esos cabellos. Decidí desatar una de sus amarras y sentí como fluía entre mis dedos, haciéndome cosquillas cuando se posaba en mi lozana piel como si me hiciera una caricia singular, una caricia de muerta. En esos momentos, veía la imagen de esa muchacha la que apoyaba su melena en mis manos. Realmente me sentí conmovido, como si fuera a llorar.

« Estuve largo rato allí, contemplándola, viendo como esa belleza podía superar la mía. Algunas veces la odié, otras la amé intensamente; este elemento me producía sensaciones demasiado intensas. Puede que me sugestione constantemente, pero siento que esa amada cabellera despide un aura extraño, atrayente, como si el alma de la chica hubiera quedado en ella… aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber sido que el joven Rossier, quien, al desear tanto pudo concentrar su energía en ella… interesante, muy interesante; es que soy muy bueno en esto.

Luego de reflexionar de la extraña cabellera, volví a ponerla sobre el terciopelo que la resguardaba, la volví a poner el su sitio, cerrando el agujero que había formado y cerré el mueble. Y con una extraña sensación me fui a recorrer las calles.

« Pero la angustia me mataba, me angustiaba, cada segundo era como una tortura y con una sensación de ahogo, visualicé el rostro de esa mujer, aquella que era dueña de la cabellera. Me sentí raro, como si hubiera ocupado el lugar de Olivier, como si yo me hubiese reencarnado, como si en mi vida pasada hubiera sido el joven Rossier y que apasionadamente hubiera amado a esa joven…

« Lloroso e impotente, los versos de Villon subieron a mis labios, trémulos y delirantes:

_Díganme dónde, en qué país  
está Flora, la bella romana  
Archipiade y Taís  
que fue su prima hermana.  
Eco, voz que lleva la fama  
bajo río o bajo estanque;  
cuya belleza fue más que humana.  
Mas, ¿dónde están las nieves de antaño?_

...

_La reina Blanca como un lis  
que cantaba con voz de sirena,  
Berta la del gran pie, Beatriz, Alix  
y Haremburgis, que obtuvo el Maine,  
y Juana, la buena lorena  
que los ingleses quemaran en Ruán...  
¿Dónde están, Virgen soberana?  
Mas ¿dónde están las nieves de antaño!_

«Pero, cuando llegué a la casa, sentí un deseo incontrolable de tenerla en mis manos, de peinar su cabello, de oler su agradable y excitante olor. Lo cogí de nuevo y se apoderó de mí una oleada de placer.

«Mi estado mejoró los días que pasaban, como si el deseo por poseerla se hubiera redimido. Pero era un iluso, luego de una semana, tras un largo día de viaje al centro de la cuidad a firmar autógrafos, el deseo se apoderó de mí. En cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta, una necesidad absoluta se apoderó de mí: debía verla y tocarla. Abrí la puerta del armario con manos sudorosas y temblorosas; el solo imaginar de tenerla en mis manos me ocasionaba oleadas de placer infinito… solo el imaginar tenerla en mis manos me causaba consuelo.

«Pero, creo, que me estoy volviendo un poco loco. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás mi querido y encantador lector. Cuando acababa de tenerla en mis manos y de extasiarme una y otra vez, cerré la puerta del mueble, sin embargo, aún seguía teniéndola en mis manos, como si ella viviera en mí, queriéndome solamente para ella. Con estas sensaciones, ¡Oh, mi querido lector! No sabes qué es lo correcto. Ansiaba tenerla de nuevo y volvía abrir la puerta, desenfundar la cabellera y acercarlo a mis manos, a mi rostro, a mi piel, a satisfacer mis deseos, de aspirar su perfume… Todo era tan excitante y perturbador.

_«Viví así un mes o dos, ya no lo sé. Ella me obsesionaba, me atormentaba. Estaba feliz y torturado, como en una espera de amor, como después de las confesiones que preceden al abrazo._

« Llevaba días desaparecido. Varias cartas me pedían con angustia que recobrara el sentido, que saliera a realizar mis prácticas diarias, pero me era imposible. Me encerraba días y noches en ese armario, a solas con ella, solo con el fin de sentirla sobre mi piel, para hundir mis labios en ella, para besarla, para morderla. Podía ver a la mujer que era dueña de esa cabellera, frente a mí, susurrándome, acercándose a mí, cautelosa, con los labios entreabiertos y susurrando mi nombre: Gilderoy. Para mí, una suave melodía. Y entonces, después de una explosión de placer, la enroscaba alrededor de mi rostro, calzándola en mí; la bebía, ahogaba mis ojos en su onda castaña, con el fin de ver el día castaño a través de ella.

« Sacaba conclusiones: ¡La amaba! ¡Sí, la amaba demasiado y con locura! Estaba enamorado de ella y me negaba pasar un día sin ella y menos pasar una hora sin volver a verla.

« Pero algo me causó algo de angustia, sentía que ella estaba allí y no la podía ver, no la podía tocar. Solo podía contenerla a través de su cabello. Desde entonces comencé a esperarla, imaginando el día en que me reencontraría con ella, pues yo, Gilderoy, fui en otra vida ese triste joven Olivier, quien amó apasionadamente a esa joven muggle; pero esta vez fui correspondido…

«Las noches pasaban y ya no podía controlarlo; sentía que ya no me encontraba solo, que alguien me acompañaba en mi morada y más aún me acompañaba en todo momento.

«Sin embargo, me encontraba completamente solo. Eso hizo que mi sueño se alterara, estando varios días con insomnio, siendo el único elemento que me relajaba, la cabellera. Me coloqué en el mueble, simulando la posible posición de aquel joven enamorado, acunando en mis brazos a mi amada. Una idea cruzó por mi mente mientras la mecía: ¿Regresan los muertos? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que uno pueda tener vidas pasadas y reencontrarse con el amor que nunca pudo llevarse a cabo en esa realidad?

«De la racionalidad pasé a la pasión. La besé con famélica ardor, desfalleciendo de felicidad, llevándomela a la cama. Me acosté, oprimiéndola en mis labios, sintiendo el dulce manjar de sus rizos. La besé, la amé, la poseí, como si fuese una amante cualquiera.

«Definitivamente, me respondí: _¡Los muertos regresan! Ella vino. Sí, la he visto, la he tenido entre mis brazos, la he poseído, tal como era cuando estaba viva antaño, _delgada, castaña, graciosa, con sus senos pequeños_ y la cadera en forma de lira_; _y he recorrido con mis caricias esa línea ondeante y divina que va desde la garganta hasta los pies siguiendo todas las curvas de la carne._

« Extasiado respondía mil veces, jadeante: Sí, la he tenido, la he poseído, una y mil veces, todos los días y todas las noches. Ella se ha encarnado, ha vuelto, nos hemos reencontrado. Ella, la Muerta, mi bella Muerta, mi Adorable, mi Graciosa, mi Desconocida amada ha vuelto todas las noches.

«Todo era perfecto hasta ese momento. Como ser público que soy no pude esconder la felicidad que me embargaba y como era tan grande tuve que mostrarla a todas mis admiradoras y admiradores. _Junto a ella experimentaba un arrobamiento sobrehumano, ¡la alegría profunda, inexplicable de poseer lo Inasequible, lo Invisible, la Muerta! ¡Ningún amante ha disfrutado nunca de gozos más ardientes, más terribles!_

«Nunca supe esconder mi felicidad y menos en esta instancia. La amaba tanto que ya no quería estar sin ella. Era como si quedara desprotegido, como si me faltara el aire, como si me faltara un diente… eso sí que sería horrible para mi persona…La llevaba conmigo, siempre, a todas partes. Un día, mis admiradoras me quedaron mirando cuando estaba firmando autógrafos; yo creo que estaban celosas al ver a tan perfectas criaturas, amándose.

« La paseaba por la ciudad como si fuera mi esposa, mostrándole el esplendor de la naturaleza y la comunión con nosotros. La llevaba al teatro, comprándole los palcos más finos, con rejas, como si fuera mi amante... Pero, lamentablemente, ellos la vieron... adivinaron... ¡ME LA QUITARON!... Y me han metido en la cárcel, como un malhechor. Me la quitaron... ¡Oh! ¡Miseria!... Ahora nunca podrán nuestras almas estar en paz…

Draco terminó el relato, pues el manuscrito del paciente 312, Gilderoy Lockhart, se detenía ahí. Miró extrañado el caso de su ex –profesor. Sabía que se había vuelto loco durante el segundo curso, pero no se acordaba que había caído tan bajo. Todo era tan, pero tan extraño; no sabía como catalogarlo.

Pero de pronto, mientras observaba con repugnancia el testimonio y dirigía una mirada horrorizada hacia el médico, un grito espantoso, un aullido de furor impotente y de deseo exasperado se alzó en el manicomio.

-Escúchelo, señor Malfoy -dijo el doctor-. Ese hombre ya no tiene cura. Entre en razón mi querido amigo. El único tratamiento que se le puede administrar es ducharlo cinco veces al día para bajar la calentura de ese loco obsceno. SE lo digo con la experiencia que he adquirido. El señor Lockhart no fue el único en amar a las muertas.

Angustiado y frustrado ante mi nuevo proyecto, balbuceé, y con asombro, horror y piedad ante la posibilidad de la certeza, me di el coraje para hilar algunas frases con sentido:

-Pe… pero... esa cabellera... ¿existe realmente?

El médico me miró, un dejo de misterio se vislumbraba su la mirada. Se levantó, caminó lentamente y abrió un armario lleno de frascos y de instrumentos. Se demoró en encontrar aquel preciado objeto, pero luego me lanzó, precipitadamente y de una punta a otra de su gabinete, una larga trenza de cabellos castaños, la cual voló hacia mí como un si fuese su fiel protector.

El solo contacto con aquel objeto me hizo estremecer. Y me quedé con el corazón latiendo de repugnancia y de deseo, de repugnancia como al contacto de los objetos arrastrados en crímenes, de deseo como ante la tentación de algo infame y misterioso. Algo en ello me hizo ver, desde una profundidad brumosa de mi mente, una figura femenina delgada, de cabellos castaños y algo enmarañados y con una sonrisa desafiante que me incitaba a acercarme a ella con las más desconocidas intenciones. Se me secaron los labios, mis manos me sudaron y mi corazón latió como un desenfrenado, así como lo hacía en la estadía en Hogwarts.

El médico, aún en su escritorio, prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros, como si tal elemento no le causara efecto alguno:

-La mente del hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Gracias por leer y recuerden cualquier comentario, cualquier crítica (constructiva) será muy bien recibida.


End file.
